Who Was There?
by 6BlueSweaters
Summary: "It didn't matter that he save the whole planet. But he finally broke, and fell right into my grasp." Nightwing left the hero business, and joined Deathstroke. So the 'heroes' go and confront him. OneShot, Post Season 2 NOTE: I wrote this a while back, so imagine Wally's death never happened


**This is my first story, I'm a totally newbie to story writing. I hope you like it! **

Summary: "It didn't matter that he saved the whole planet. But he finally broke, and fell right into my grasp." Nightwing left the hero business, and joined Deathstroke. So the 'heroes' go and confront him. Post Season 2

"Blah"- Said out loud

"_Blah"- _Thoughts

All those hurtful looks and words didn't seem to bother him. He took all the looks and words with a smile. It didn't matter that he save the whole planet. But he finally broke, and fell right into my grasp. So he left those so called 'heroes', and joined _me._ But that was months ago, let's go to the present.

So here are the almighty 'heroes', coming to me to confront my apprentice about his betrayal by deciding to join me, Deathstroke. But sadly Nightwing, or rather, _Renegade_ was not here. I sent him on a mission to assassinate a pest that had been bothering the Light for quite some time now, it was more or less to keep him busy while his ex-teammates_, _Batman, Superman and Black Canary come to confront him, or rather me.

"Where is he? Where is Nightwing?" demands Superboy as he spits out Nightwing's name out like poison.

"Not here." I reply smoothly.

"What do you mean?" snarls the Dark Knight.

"Oh, he's out, assassinating someone." The others seem taken back at this statement some even with gaping mouths, I smirked under my orange and black mask.

"Hand him over to us and we'll leave you alone." negotiated Black Canary

"Why should I? He came to me out of his own free will." _"Idiots,"_ I think, _"They don't believe that he came here on his own. Even when they treated him so poorly."_

"He would never do that." states Aqualad with a determined face.

"Oh but he did. Why should he have been with you, after all those nasty things you all said?" I feel fury burn through my veins, Nightwing should've been with me from the beginning not with these buffoons.

"W-we didn't-" stutters Miss Martian.

"But you did. Dear, dear Miss Martian." I say smugly.

"Hey! Stay away from her!" yells Lagoon Boy

"Ah, the monster from the Black Lagoon speaks!" I taunt as Lagoon Boy raises his fists ready to _puff up_ as Aqualad yells for him to stand down.

"Look, we just want Nightwing back so we can-" starts the Man Of Steel

"So you can what? Throw him away like trash?"

"No we didn't mean-"

"He belongs here, not with the League or your petty little _Team_." I sneer, "Need I remind you, he came of his own free will." I remind them, "You don't deserve him."

This statement of course starts an uproar from heroes and sidekicks. Protests and yelling reasoning coming every which way. Some along the lines of "What?!" and "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm very serious. He saves the whole planet, and you all don't give a damn. All you care about is have someone to dump all their anger on. Those words you all yelled at him made him doubt his self worth and shattered his confidence, I made him an offer he couldn't refuse." Everyone was silent, so I continued.

"Who was there to support him when you all lost trust in him? Me. Who was there to pick up the pieces when you left him broken and alone? I did. Who showed sympathy and _understanding?_ Certainly not you all." I finish.

Everyone was speechless. It had just occurred to them that this was their fault, they should have understood all the guilt and stress Nightwing was probably going through. Hell, even a ruthless mercenary was more supportive and understanding than them. I grinned smugly. _"They're all distracted, even the mighty Batman himself. It would be too easy to take them all down now, but I'll leave them with a guilty conscience instead, break them from within."_

"You don't deserve him." I laughed as I slowly melted into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for giving my fic a chance! Any constructive criticism is welcome! **

**If anyone knows how to put a cover for this fic, please let me know!**

**Review! **


End file.
